Rear Window
by Lechery
Summary: During a heat wave, Lightning spies on Vanille and Fang in their apartment. SMUT. No story or substance. Only perversion.
1. Getting Flashed

REAR WINDOW

By: LECHERY

Disclaimers: FFXIII is not mine, I'm not selling this blab la bla. Just a little fanfiction.

Spoilers: nope.

Pairing: Fang/Lightning & Fang/Vanille

Rating: M for Mostly Perversion.

OOO

The heat was unbearable. Humidity thickened the air and the moisture stuck to her lungs, burdened to breathe. The darkness of the night provided little relief; hot air persisted without the aide of a fiery sun. Sweat trickled down spines and itched along the skin like little insects crawling. Hair damp with perspiration clung to foreheads and cheeks. Lips parted and panted. Fans worked overtime and drowned the night in their steady hum, provided some relief to those who sat in front of them. It was late, and the lights were out in every apartment except for one.

She leaned against the open window frame; hair whipped by the fan danced around her eyes. Her undershirt was pressed snuggly against her body, glued there by her sweat. It was all the clothing that she could bear in the heat. The apartment across the garden was engulfed in harsh light and a girl stood beneath pointed spotlights, posed against a white backdrop. Her face was heavily painted: dark ruby lips to age her youthful face, heavy shadow about her eyes, harsh blush on her cheeks, black liner and mascara. Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and licked her lips.

A light flashed in the studio as another figure moved: Fang in an unravelling sari. She was naked beneath the fabric, the folds tumbling away and revealing her breast when she dropped her arms to adjust the camera. In between shots, Fang switched the shutter speed, and Vanille's caricatured expression morphed into a devilish smile. She couldn't hear them; she could only watch as Fang spoke and Vanille resumed her former position, her feigned expression. The camera flashed and the scene replayed. Another series of instructions and Vanille picked at her clothing. She removed her shirt first, always in concert with the camera, aware of her photographer.

Lightning bit her bottom lip. Fang's expression erupted into a toothy grin. Vanille tossed her bra behind Fang and posed topless with her hands behind her head, her feet apart and legs straight. A series of flashes pulsed through the studio. Vanille bent toward a boa at her feet and tangled herself in it, wrapping it around her neck, weaving the soft feathers around her breasts, flicking her nipples to harden them for the camera. Fang gestured with her hands and the girl removed her skirt. She buried her thumbs in the hem of her panties and with deliberate slowness dragged them downward. Fang lowered her camera, caught in a daze. Light shuddered as the fan blasted her with cold air. It pulled her skin taut, electrified her nerves.

Fang approached the young girl and bent toward her lips, crushing them in a bruising kiss. They devoured each other. Vanille's nails dug into Fang's back, dragged down across her muscles and back up over her shoulder blades until her fingers tangled in her dark hair. Lightning strained to watch, imagined the moans escaping the young girl's mouth as Fang dipped to her neck and nipped her flesh. She trailed over the collarbone, wasted no time with any pretenses as her tongue darted out and licked Vanille's erect pink nipple. Vanille's hissed, teeth clenched. Lightning exhaled a breath and found her own fingers twined in soft curls slicked with wetness.

There was no tenderness in her movements; Fang caught a nipple and pulled at it with her teeth, flicked her tongue rapidly over it and then suckled it only to pull it back and watch it pop from her lips. She grabbed Vanille's breast in a fist and kneaded it, found the girl's mouth again to plunge her tongue inside. But as quickly as she'd risen, she dropped again to the girl's breast and bit at it, smacked the irritated flesh with an open palm and soothed the pain with another lick.

Vanille struggled from Fang's grasp and settled on top of a desk, her legs splayed wide and inviting. Fang sauntered over, cold and unaffected. The girl moistened her rouged lips. Her makeup was smudged around her mouth. Fang stood between her open legs and with spindle-like fingers seized Vanille's throat in a tight grip. She had her attention now; Vanille craned her neck to stare, mouth agape, into Fang's eyes. A smile spread across the huntress's face. Her maw latched onto the girl's lips again and journeyed down to the valley of her breasts, to her navel and finally rested at the apex between her legs. Fang relinquished her grip on Vanille's throat. Vanille braced herself on her bent forearms and wrapped a hand around the back of the huntress's head. Lightning was enthralled, firmly stroking the delicious bundle of nerves between her legs, gasping in the darkness of her apartment.

The girl shuddered and her hips bucked as Fang ran her tongue through her lower lips, unleashed the moisture collecting here. She lingered at the top, laving her tongue on the sensitive nerves, wrapping her lips around it to suckle it. Vanille's hands found her own breasts and she pinched her nipples as Fang worked her lower half. Lightning buried her fingers between her legs, aroused and mad with jealousy. She imagined herself in Vanille's place, Fang's lips around her clit, her fingers inside of all her entrances, firmly fucking her. Light moaned, the huntress on her lips. Heavy, hooded eyes watched the rippling muscles on Fang's tanned back, the sari falling away from her shoulders. Vanille's nails pierced Fang's shoulders, dragged paths of scarlet down her back.

Suddenly, Fang rose to her feet and gestured to the floor. Vanille wordlessly obeyed, her eyes averted to the floor, cheeks flushed. She turned, her back facing Fang, kneeling on the floor with her palms flat against the top of the desk. Her back and bottom were fully exposed. Fang walked out from her field of view. Light licked her lips and watched the young coiled body with interest.

Fang returned, a dark belt swinging from her vice grip. Light held her breath. Vanille shook violently. The solider imagined that she could hear it, the leather whipping through the air as it made a full revolution, smacking the ground upon descent, marking Fang's distance away from the desk. The huntress stood behind Vanille, the belt suspended from her clenched fist. She appeared to move slowly as Light watched her, as the belt arched back and came down on Vanille, as it broke through the skin of her back and a tendril of blood trickled from the slick cut. And then she did it again. Each strike was marked by a violent spasm from Vanille. But the girl never rose to her feet, and her flat palms never lifted from the desktop.

When she was satisfied, the huntress relented. Blood streaked Vanille's reddened back and bottom, now an indiscernible mess of scratches and cuts. Fang discarded the belt on the floor, divesting of what little she had left on her body. She hooked her hands into Vanille's armpits and pulled her up onto the desk. The loyal girl obeyed, sneaking a glance behind her. A hand snaked up to the girl's throat and Fang thrust her body up against Vanille's, crushing it against her own. Light moaned. Fang's hand dropped to Vanille's wetness and kneaded her, entered her. The other hand remained across the girl's neck, pressed against her windpipe.

Light could see the struggle in her expression, the stiffness of her body as the girl's legs trembled with release. Her cheeks flushed hot. Her own release shuddered from her body, her hips bucking against her hand. She bit her lip to stifle the sound of her pleasure. What was it like, she wondered, to be the object of Fang's experiment? To pair pleasure and pain until they were a pathway to one another, two sides of a pendulum swinging back and forth.

A flash. Lightning blinked. Spots swam in front of her vision as her senses returned. She looked out across the garden, into the other apartment. Fang dropped the camera to her chest, a smug expression glued to her face. Recognition in her eyes. Light gasped and scrambled to drop the blinds.

She knew.

To Be Continued…


	2. Model Subjects

REAR WINDOW

By: LECHERY

Disclaimers: FFXIII is not mine, I'm not selling this blab la bla. Just a little fanfiction.

Spoilers: nope.

Pairing: Fang/Lightning & Fang/Vanille

Rating: M for Mostly Perversion.

OOO

The blinds were drawn. Lightning paced in the darkness, still nude from the waist down. Her heart hammered against her chest; her mind burned with thoughts of Fang's smug satisfaction. How long had she known? Two searching fingers opened a crack in the blinds. The lights from the apartment across the courtyard were gone and the studio was obscured in darkness. Light sensed a presence at the window, just beyond the revealing reach of the moonlight. The fan made another pass across the room; cool air brushed across her exposed flesh sending a shudder through her body.

A key slid into the lock behind her. The tumblers turned. Lightning started and whirled around to see Fang leaning in the doorway. The huntress sauntered in, collected and leering at her. Light's cheeks were flushed red; wisps of her disheveled fair hair clung damp to her forehead. Her white undershirt was wet and straining with the weight of her breasts. Another conceited smile spread across the huntress's lips.

"Get a chair," Fang's tone was monotonous.

Lightning stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her weight switching from her right to left foot and back. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Fantasy and a touch of anticipation whirled within her. Fang stood in silence, her eyes narrowed and unmoving. Light relented. She disappeared into the darkness and returned with a chair.

"Turn it toward the window and lift the blinds." Her voice remained cold.

Light turned the chair toward the window and pulled the chord for the blinds.

"Sit in the chair and look out at my apartment."

The soldier sat down and straightened her back along the wooden chair. Her vision found the darkened window of Fang's apartment. Another set of eyes were upon her, watching her. Her ears filled with the sound of Fang's metered steps approaching. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck rose and she shuddered from the jolt that travelled down her spine.

Fang leaned over her and deposited a device from her sari onto the windowsill. A quick glance revealed a remote with spider leg wires jutting from the sides. Lightning looked curiously up at Fang.

"What is th- " The soldier was silenced with a hand placed against her cheek, guiding her vision back to the window.

"Keep your eyes forward," Fang said, her voice gentler. "Don't look at me until I tell you to."

Lightning scoffed. The huntress ignored her and reached for the device, dropping it in the soldier's lap. Her hands found the edges of Light's dampened undershirt and pulled upward. Lightning stiffened, her body coiled. Fang pressed her lips against the soldier's ear.

"Every time you disobey me, I'm going to punish you," she whispered. "That little thing in your lap sends jolts of electricity- "

Fang lifted the undershirt over Lightning's breasts, exposing her puckered nipples to the open air. She continued, "Through whatever I put it on."

The huntress moved in front of Lightning, forcing her to break contact with the window. Their eyes met.

"You can say no or stop me at any time," she added. "Continue?"

Lightning sucked in a breath, "Yes."

Fang bent to her knees and settled in between the soldier's legs, her hands on each of them, coaxing them apart. She seized an erect nipple between her lips, laving it with liquid. Lightning hissed and bit her bottom lip. Reaching for the remote, Fang placed a soft sticky pad attached to a wire on the wet puckered flesh. Moving to her other breast, the huntress repeated the ritual. The third and final wire was pressed onto the delicate and swollen mass of nerves between Lightning's legs. The soldier stared down at Fang and herself, the foreign wires protruding from her body.

The huntress looked up at her; a grin spread across her lips, "I told you to look out the window."

With a flick of her thumb, the huntress activated the remote and pushed on the control pad. A strong but brisk jolt tugged at her nipples and clit. Lightning let out a small cry of surprise. The aftermath of the sensation was exquisite. Blood collected and warmed the flesh beneath the pads of the device. The soldier stole another glance at the huntress. Fang pressed the button again, lingering on it a bit longer. Lightning's body jerked as the electricity went abruptly through her, tightening the muscles only to free them again. Ecstasy thrummed through her veins.

Fang emitted a throaty laugh, "Look out at my apartment."

The soldier obeyed the order.

"Were you watching me?" The huntress asked.

Lightning cocked her head to the side and brought her hand to her face, biting her index finger. Mischief welled in her eyes. Fang pushed on the remote. Lightning groaned and her body shook. Her eyes slipped closed from the pleasure.

"Speak when you're spoken to and don't close your eyes unless I say you can," Fang's voice was firmer, louder. "Were you watching me, soldier?"

"Yes." Light fought to steady her voice.

"What did you see?" Fang asked, her tone warming.

"You and Vanille," came the calm response.

"Doing what?"

"Taking pictures -ah."

Fang zapped her again, "No points for being cheeky."

Lightning moistened her lips and smiled. Her body was on fire. Heat pooled between her legs, moisture sticky on her inner thighs. Every delicious pass of the electric current along her nerves made her hips buck.

"What did you see?"

"You were whipping Vanille," Light said, a whimper in her voice betraying her collected exterior. Her eyes darted quickly to the huntress and back to the window. Fang chuckled and pushed the button. The soldier moaned aloud.

"Did you like watching me whip her?" Fang asked.

"Yes."

"Did you wish you were getting it instead?"

Lightning bit her lip and nodded. She shuddered from another onslaught of electric current. Nodding her head and smiling she added, "Yes."

"You can look at me now," Fang said, sitting up on her knees until she was eyelevel with Lightning.

She leaned in and devoured the soldier's lips with ravenous hunger. Her fingers plucked at the pads on Lightning's breasts and clitoris, detaching her from the wires. Her tongue plunged into the soldier's mouth and raked along her teeth. Light responded in kind and dug her nails into Fang's shoulders. The huntress dropped to Lightning's collarbone and nipped at her flesh. Her fingers twined themselves in the curls at the apex of the soldier's legs.

"Go and get something I can tie you up with," Fang said, diving in for another kiss.

Lightning rose quickly from the chair and disappeared into the darkness of her apartment, rummaging around in her bedroom. Fang headed into the kitchen, rifling through the pockets in her sari. She tossed one of the objects into the refrigerator and regarded it with a devilish grin. The soldier returned with a roll of nylon webbing and a pair of scissors.

Fang eyed the roll with a grimace.

"I use it to make weapon belts," Light explained matter-of-factly.

The huntress nodded her head, "Sure."

The soldier swallowed a comeback as Fang cut a strip of the tie. With Light's hands balled into fists and raised over her head, Fang fastened the restraint around her wrists. She then cut a much longer strip and suspended it over a beam in the ceiling, making a loop beneath Lightning's wrist restraints. She instructed the soldier to try to kneel, and when her knees couldn't touch the ground, the restraints suspended her from the beam. Fang cut two more strips. She tied one around Lightning's head, covering her mouth. The second covered her eyes.

Bound, gagged and hanging from the ceiling, Lightning listened to Fang pad around the room, swathed in total darkness. The fan passed along her exposed flesh; cool air caressed her electrified nerves and wet curls. She trembled, unable to see. She could only feel. And wait.

The huntress returned in silence. Hands cupped Lightning's ass from behind as moist warmth hovered over her entrance. Fang's tongue darted out and licked her, her lips eagerly followed in their path, sucking at the sensitive flesh. Firm flicks of her tongue across Lightning's clit made the soldier squirm and buck against her face. Fang suddenly spun her around and ate at her from behind, spreading her cheeks apart, slathering her with spit.

Fang pressed an object against the soldier's ass and stood, licked the soldier's ear before she spoke.

"Stop?"

Lightning shook her head and gave a muffled, "No."

The huntress reached up with her other hand and kneaded the soldier's breast, "You're gonna take all of it?"

Light nodded.

She moaned as Fang pressed the plug into her all the way to the recess. Her sphincter clenched around the plug and her vaginal muscles followed. Her head fell back in ecstasy and she whimpered. She was spun again, left to hang for a moment. There was movement just beyond her. She felt the edge of a leather belt dragged across her erect nipples, followed by a soothing knead of the huntress's free hand. Fang's lips paused to suckle each breast before she stepped back and cracked it across Lightning's chest.

A sharp but fleeting pain soared through her body. It was more painful than the electric shock but equally as quick. Fang flogged Lightning's breasts until the soldier could feel the leather break her flesh. The chair was dragged underneath her.

"Kneel on it," Fang's demanded.

Lightning kneeled onto the seat of the chair.

"Lean forward."

The soldier leaned as far forward as she could manage with her arms suspended above her. Fang then ran the tip of the belt along the meaty flesh of Lightning's ass, following the belt with a warming rub of her hands. The room was peppered with the crack of the whip and the strangled cries ripped from Light's throat. Each strike made her body tremble, her muscles coil, the plug buried inside her nestle deeper. The whip scratched along her skin, leaving her ass a mess of bleeding cuts and raised scratches. The huntress ran a hand across Lightning's backside, admiring her handiwork.

Fang untied the blindfold and the gag. Light blinked as her eyes adjusted to the room, spots swimming in her vision. The huntress wandered over to her face and leaned in, running her tongue along the soldier's bottom lip. Light smiled and groaned as Fang devoured her lips once more. Abruptly, Fang broke away and disappeared into the kitchen.

Light heard the refrigerator door open and close, drawers opening and the sound of cutlery clanging together. She twisted her body and kicked away the chair trying to get a better view. Any vigorous movement reminded her of the plug lodged in her backside and her muscles clenched. Fang returned with a paring knife and a root shaped into a phallus.

Lightning's brows furrowed. Fang cut a slender piece of the ginger root from the pairing knife and ate it. The skin had already been carefully removed. She shaved a thin slice from it and thrust it at the soldier's lips. Light invited it into her mouth.

"Game?" Fang asked, raising her eyebrows.

She dropped the peeled ginger root to rest between the soldier's legs. Lightning met the huntress's gaze and held it as she lowered her body onto the phallic root. It slipped inside of her easily, tight against the plug lodged inside of her. Another spasm ripped through her muscles. She was filled to capacity. A minute passed and the soldier felt the root warming against her skin. Fang watched her, anticipating her transformation. Lightning groaned as her muscles involuntarily clenched once more. It was getting hotter. The huntress smiled and disappeared into the darkness of the apartment.

The root warmed until it was near burning against her skin; her muscles started to convulse around the ginger. Lightning moaned aloud, the space between each sound of pleasure borderless and blurring. She strained against the nylon binding her wrists and writhed against the objects inside of her. She wanted to be filled with anything, fucked with anything. Her hips bucked. Muscles coiled. She was at the mercy of her own body.

Fang padded back into the room divested of her sari. She'd been through Lightning's belongings: a strap-on bobbed between her legs; the pair of scissors swung in her left hand. The huntress walked calmly toward Lightning's trembling body with an amused expression. With the scissors in hand, she reached up and cut the loop holding Lightning to the ceiling. The soldier slowly lowered herself to the ground and Fang bent to gently remove the ginger root.

Light gasped as Fang retied the blindfold around her head. She squirmed and whimpered on the floor.

"Please," the soldier begged.

Wordlessly, Fang rolled her onto her back and spread the soldier's legs apart. She dipped the tip of the thick member she wore into her opening. Lightning raised her hips to try and swallow the shaft but Fang placed a hand on her navel, holding her down. The huntress climbed up the soldier's body and braced herself on her forearms, flanking the soldier's head. Lightning reached down with her bound wrists to seize the toy in her hands and thrust it into her cunt. Fang chuckled.

With deliberate slowness, Fang pushed inside of her, the soft flesh parted readily. Her rhythm was slow, pulling all the way to the tip before plunging back in. Lightning's hands balled into fists, her head was thrown back in pleasure, her mouth agape. The veins on her neck protruded as her breath caught in her throat. Her breasts, neck and cheeks were flushing deeper red. Suddenly her body jerked violently, hips bucking up to meet the strap-on at the hilt. Her strangled cries filled the heavy air in the sweltering apartment.

"Not so fast," Fang chided. "You're not done yet. Turn 'round on your knees."

Lightning obeyed, turning onto her stomach and raising onto her hands and knees. Fang entered her and drove the member as far as it would go, gripping the soldier's ass in her hands. Her rhythm was rougher, faster and harder, pressing deep into the soldier's body before pulling back out again. Lightning rested her forehead on the floor, her palms flat against the wood. Her moans were constant, incoherent. The huntress smacked her backside with an open palm and Light responded loudly. Fang grunted from the vigorous strain, a wide grin on her face as she spanked the prone soldier.

Red and purple handprints covered the soldier's ass and at last, one final firm thrust sent her over the edge. Fang waited to remove the member as Lightning lay silent, her body twitching, muscles milking the dying waves of pleasure from the objects buried inside of her. First, Fang removed the strap-on, taking a moment to stand and divest herself of it.

"Breathe," The huntress said softly.

Light inhaled a deep breath and Fang freed the plug from her ass. The soldier released a sigh and rolled onto her back, thighs and bottom sticky and slicked with liquids.

"Good?" Fang asked.

Lightning nodded, her eyes slipped closed and breasts heaving from deep breaths.

Fang stood and wandered over to the window. She peered into her apartment studio. A glint from the moonlight reflected off of one of the camera lenses. Vanille stepped out from behind it and waved to the huntress. Fang laughed arrogantly, gratified by her little game. The girl had been observing them. The camera was filled with pictures.

To Be Continued…


End file.
